Origami Tsunami
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Origami Tsunami' ist die erste Hälfe der zweite Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Die Qual der richtigen WahlDa die Turtles nun einen Geschmack am Heldenleben gefunden haben, beginnen sie sich zu überlegen, mit welchem Verbrecher als Zielperson sie in dieses Geschäft einsteigen sollen. Nachdem sie zwei Kandidaten - den Wirbelsäulenbrechenden Banditen und den Long Island Mangler - als zu schwierig befunden haben, wählt Leonardo sich (wie er und seine Brüder denken) eine leichtere Beute aus: Ein Duo von Dieben, die seit einiger Zeit sämtliche Papiergeschäfte der Stadt bis aufs letzte Blatt ausrauben. thumb|200px|Ein nicht ganz alltäglicher FallSo durchqueren die Turtles die nächtlichen Straßen von New York bis zum einzigen Papiergeschäft, welches die beiden Diebe bisher noch nicht heimgesucht haben. Dort ertappen sie die Papierklauer auf frischer Tat, doch diese ergreifen getrennt die Flucht. Die Turtles teilen sich au und versuchen sie einzukreisen; doch gerade bevor sie die beiden schnappen können, lösen sich die Diebe plötzlich in Luft auf, was zu einer schmerzhaften Gruppenkarambolage zwischen den Brüdern führt, und verschwinden mit ihrer Beute. thumb|left|200px|New Store on the Block!Um die Diebe zu fangen, heckt sich Leonardo einen speziellen Plan aus: Er und seine Brüder errichten ein falsches Papiergeschäft ("Leo's Paper Hut"), bestücken dieses mit falschem Papier aus Salamischeiben und heuern April, die gerade auf Jobsuche ist, als temporäre Verkäuferin an. Gerade als die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind, tauchen die beiden Diebe im "Geschäft" auf. Die Turtles verstecken sich in einem Karton, während April die beiden bedienen soll; doch das Verbrecherduo macht nicht viel Federlesens und reißt sich den gesamten Salami-Papiervorrat einfach unter den Nagel. Vorsichtshalber hat Donatello vorher jedoch einen Peilsender unter die Ware geschmuggelt, und mit dessen Hilfe können sie die Verfolgung der beiden doch noch aufnehmen. thumb|200px|Gefährliche FaltkunstDie Turtles verfolgen das Signal des Senders zu einem Frachter, der bei den Flussdocks vor Anker liegt, und erwischen die Diebe mitsamt deren Beute. Doch nun zeigt es sich, weshalb die beiden Kerle ausgerechnet Papier als Beute gesucht haben: Aus den einzelnen Blättern falten sie sich Figuren zusammen, die zu lebendigen Ninjas werden und sie angreifen. Glücklicherweise erweisen sich ihre neuen Gegner als genauso verwundbar wie normales Papier und werden von den Turtles im Einzelkampf ohne Mühe zu Konfetti verarbeitet. thumb|left|200px|Riesen-PapierkramUm den Nachschub an Papierkriegern zu stoppen, versuchen die Turtles, die Schöpfer dieser Figuren außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch diese sind weit gefährlichere Gegner als gedacht. Diese benutzen den Rest ihres Papiervorrats für die Erschaffung eines riesigen Papierninjas, der sich Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo schnappen kann, um sie alle drei in seiner Faust zu zerquetschen. Doch dann bemerkt Raphael, dass der Papierkrieger von seinem Schöpfer direkt gelenkt werden muss; er greift die beiden Schurken an und kann sie mit seinen verzauberten Tonfas empfindlich schlagen. Ohne die Kontrolle seines Meisters bricht das Wesen zusammen und zerplatzt in seine Einzelblätter, welche das Schiff regelrecht überfluten. thumb|200px|Victor's Feast!Nachdem die Papierflut sich gelegt hat, versuchen die beiden Diebe nochmal ihren Trick. Leonardo lässt Michelangelo die Sprinkleranlage des Schiffs aktivieren; das austretende Wasser weicht das Papier auf und macht es damit unbrauchbar. Sie nutzen das Salamipapier der Turtles, um sich einen Krieger zur Deckung ihres Rückzugs zu erschaffen, und der Krieger zerfällt schnell in seine einzelnen Salamistücke, die Raphael sich aus Heißhunger (und zum Ekel der anderen) sofort einzuverleiben beginnt. Und obwohl die beiden Schurken ihnen entwischt sind, sind die Turtles vollauf damit zufrieden, dass sie wenigstens deren Plan, eine Armee aus Papierfiguren zu erschaffen, für dieses Mal vereiteln konnten. Trivia *Diese Episode wurde schon zwei Monate vor dem TV-Ausstrahltermin als Sneak Peak auf der Nick.com-Webseite veröffentlicht. Zitate *'Michelangelo': Mann, die Sache sah echt nach einer coolen Idee aus, bis wir damit keinen Erfolg hatten. Leonardo: Hey, hey, hey! Wo sind meine Brüder hin? Mikey? Wo ist dein... legendärer Optimismus? Und Raph! Wo ist deine... du weißt schon, deine „Los, schnappen wir sie uns“-Einstellung? Und Donnie! Wo ist deine... deine Sache, deine emotionslose Leidenschaft?! Donatello: [mutlos] Hier. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018) Kategorie:Online-Medien